Ying Yang
by Wilted Paper Flowers
Summary: Princess Tenten, and Prince Neji, enemies from the very beginning. When requested to marry, they have no choice but to choose the other. What happens when they have to meet? NejiTen.
1. Princess of China

**Title: Ying Yang**

**By: DarkNightDreamer**

**A/N: New ficcy! It's NejiTen, btw. Love it. –starry eyes- LOL. Anyway, the title is subject to change, so after reading this prologue/chapter one, please review about the title, last name for Tenten (see A/N at bottom), and about the story itself! LOL. Ok. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. T-T**

**Summary: Princess Tenten, and Prince Neji, enemies from the very beginning. When requested to marry, they have no choice but to choose the other. What happens when a conflict arises? **

"The Princess is here!"

All the occupants in the room scurried to throw themselves on the ground, bowing deeply, foreheads touching the floor before the Celestial Princess of _Zhong Guo_, or China.

"All may rise."

Hers was a cool, pleasant voice, one that did not betray the turmoil she experienced within.

The court officials stiffly got up from the wooden floor, and she took sure, slow steps to her throne, layers of her golden robe swishing the entire time.

Finally seated, she gestured for the elderly men to begin.

Her closest advisor, Li Min, stepped forward, coughing and clearing his throat before beginning.

She would've giggled if she was a little girl, but no, she was a woman now. A woman expected to have poise, elegancy, and one of high status.

"As you know, Your Highness," Li Min started, "Your father has recently fallen ill,"

The rest of the court murmured, "Long live the Emperor," and Li Min paused for a second to mutter the line as well.

The Princess felt like rolling her chocolate brown eyes.

"And, before he…ahem…leaves this world, he would like to see you wed a man of high status."

The Princess rose silently, and her gaze promised death to anyone who objected of her sudden movement.

The officials backed away slightly.

"I refuse to marry."

"Your Highness!" Li Min protested.

She turned her sharp glance at his way.

"I will not marry a man who only wants my wealth, and my body! I do not want to be called 'his'!" She announced, struggling to keep her voice low, although it had raised a couple of octaves higher.

Her nurse pattered her on the back, urging her to be seated once again, and for goodness' sake, calm down before she woke up everyone in the palace at this ungodly hour.

The Princess faltered slightly, before slipping back into her high-backed seat, motioning for Li Min to continue.

"The Emperor, your father, has composed a list of appropriate suitors for your approval, in his _own hand_, Princess," He said quickly when she started to protest again.

She sighed quietly, a little resigned. Whatever the Emperor wrote down was law, even if she was his only heir to the entire kingdom ruling China, his only daughter, all her brothers before her non-existent or passed away, the only person he doted most of his attention on.

"Is father that desperate for a grand-child, Li Min?" She asked quietly, spirits a bit dampened. So men were going to have their way with her after all.

The high official nodded curtly. "It seems so, Princess."

Long, slim fingers toying with the golden sleeve of her robe, she bit her lip.

"Then I must agree. He is my father, and the Emperor, after all."

The officials all breathed a sigh of relief.

"However!"

They all stopped, stock-still.

The Princess stood up.

"_I_ will choose out of all the suitors, whichever one I will wed."

Li Min stepped forward once again.

"That was your father's original intention, Your Highness. To have you pick, and have him—"

"Approve, yes I know."

She raised her head, defiant chocolate eyes boring into every single soul in the room.

"I will only marry suitors with a higher status than me."

The officials' eyes widened.

"But—but…" They all stuttered. Not many men had statuses higher than a princess!

"That can be arranged." Li Min said, loudly enough for everyone to hear, and the audience quieted down.

The Princess tilted her head a little to the right.

"How?" She inquired politely.

"There are ten men on the list with a higher status than yours, Princess." Li Min informed her, a glint in his eye, and she felt like cracking her knuckles. That was the look of competition, she knew.

"Enlighten me." She returned, stepping down from her throne, sifting her way down the stairs that led up to it.

"Six are your distant relatives," He said, humor coloring his eyes and tone.

She felt like gagging.

"Two are your father's closest officials," He continued, and once again, he felt like laughing.

The Princess took a deep breath, awaiting the next sentence, hoping for the best.

"The other two are First Born Princes of other countries—_Han Guo_, and _Ri Ben_."

"Korea…and Japan…?" She breathed, wonder evident in her tone.

"Who are they?" She snapped back to attention, after fantasizing for a few seconds.

Li Min smirked. Ever the Princess to stay on the task at hand.

"His Highness Chung Sung Min, and His Highness Hyuuga Neji." **(A/N: Last name first, people!)**

The Princess's head swiveled to inspect the official.

"Hyuuga Neji?" She asked.

Li Min nodded.

"Our lands have been close to a conflict for many generations, Li Min." She said gravely.

"The Emperors of both lands are willing to abandon the uneasy past, Princess."

Silence ensued.

"I am not." She responded.

All the officials looked up at her.

"Hyuuga Neji and I have a war between us ourselves. Has he approved of his father's choice?" The Princess stopped in her pacing.

Li Min cocked his head at his colleagues, and they all shook their heads no.

"No, Your Highness. He has not even been informed of this turn of events yet," He reported dutifully.

A smirk formed on the Princess's face.

"I shall make him bend to my will then," She whispered to herself, too soft for even her nurse to hear.

"Well, then, in that case," She said loudly.

The officials stared at her, pensive.

"I shall eliminate the choice of close officials and distant relatives."

The officials stared at each other, shocked. _So fast!_

"I shall choose between Chung Sung Min, and Hyuuga Neji." The Princess turned her back to them, her smirk growing even wider across her face. She turned back to the officials and servents.

"Court dismissed." Li Min announced, knowing his Princess well enough to know that the subject was closed.

The officials filed out of the room, servants following them.

"Li Min," The Princess called.

"Yes, Your Highness," The only remaining official bowed deeply.

She turned her head a bit to get a glimpse of her most trusty advisor.

"Who do you think I should choose?"

"Your Highness should follow your heart." He replied evenly, already knowing her answer.

"Oh? And how?" She challenged, a soft smile curving her lips.

"Ah…but Your Highness, you already have, as I can see from the glint in your eyes," Li Min responded bravely, and the Princess laughed.

"Just testing you, Li Min."

He did not answer.

"I already have an inkling as to who I shall choose, yes. But I want the most beneficial marriage to please father, and the people of our lands. I want to set up a few meetings, and a test." The Princess said, pacing once again.

"Do you have any advice?" She asked.

The advisor thought for a moment, then tucked his hands into his dark blue sleeves.

"Yes, I do, Princess."

She waited.

"Invite both First Borns to our country, and we shall decide a course of action then, shall we not, Your Highness?"

She nodded slowly. "Agreed."

"But first, we must get to know the opposition, Your Highness, as to not let our land fall into the wrong hands. Then, you must choose the right suitor to slightly interrogate, and, knowing the Princess, you would like to challenge them to a spar, wouldn't you, Your Highness?" He asked, smiling slightly.

The Princess laughed. "Of course."

"Those shall be our plans for now, then?" Li Min waited for confirmation.

"Yes. No hasty decisions. Lives and property are at risk here." The Princess agreed.

"You are dismissed, Li Min. Expect a reward on your table in your quarters tonight."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Li Min bowed one last time, before stepping out the wooden doors, closing them swiftly behind him, and proceeding to report to the Emperor.

That night, Tenten cried.

**A/N: So, how is it? Hope you guys liked it. Anyhow, can anyone suggest a proper last name that is actually Chinese? So review about the story, and cast in your vote for the following surnames!**

**a) Ming**

**b) Xu **

**c) Qin**

**d) Chen**

**e) Other (suggest one!)**

**The one that sounds most appealing to me will be chosen! Or the one that's most popular, so pour in the reviews! **

**Love,**

**DarkNightDreamer**


	2. Prince of Japan

**Title: Ying Yang**

**By: DarkNightDreamer**

**A/N: Quick update alert. . LOL. This story is so fun to write, I can't stop. Ok. This story takes place in the Tang Dynasty for China, and the Heian Period and Nara in Japan. Even though the Heian Period was ruled by the Minamoto and Taira families, I'm going to have to switch a few things, so that it is ruled by the mighty Hyuuga. Unless you want a certain Minamoto Neji roaming around…--' LOL!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Summary: Check first chapter. .**

"_Ohji-sama_," A court noble bowed deeply to his master.

The young Prince, First Born Son, heir to all of Japan, surveyed his subject coolly, irregular white eyes showing no emotion.

The Prince turned away from the advisor, and the man stood up slowly, tucking his hands into his long sleeves.

"Your Uncle wishes for you to marry soon, _ohji-sama_."

The Prince had to suppress a snort.

"That is quite obvious." He retorted impolitely, not bothering to turn around to look at the man speaking.

The man did not reply, but kept his silence.

"The Emperor has informed me so," The Prince continued, striding smoothly over to a rice paper window, playing with a trinket holding back the bamboo curtains.

"And he especially wants me to marry an heiress to the entire China, if I am not mistaken." He remarked, white eyes sliding to where the noble stood.

"Yes," Toyama Izumo said quietly, head bowed towards the ground in a polite pose.

The Prince sighed quietly.

"Has Hinata-_hime_ been married off yet?" He inquired softly.

"No," Toyama replied evenly.

"However, she has been courted by quite the…ahem…persistent suitor…" He trailed off uncomfortably, and the Prince smirked slightly in response.

"Aa. Uzumaki Naruto-san, I hear." The heir to Japan nodded. A long, slim finger rose to poke a small hole through the rice paper window, which the noble looked slightly aghast at the motion.

"Do not fret, Toyama. Not much harm done," The Prince said, already expecting his advisor's response to his sin of poking a hole through the window.

He placed a white eye against the soft fabric, and observed the hustle-bustle in the court below surrounding a certain dark-blue head.

"Hinata-_hime_ is being prepared to be married, is that so?" He asked once again, quite interested in the events transpiring below, instead of his own marriage affairs.

Toyama shifted uncomfortably, and slid his hands out of their silk sleeves.

"_Ohji-sama_…" He interjected.

"Hush." The Prince commanded, and the man fell silent.

After a few minutes of intense spying, the Prince withdrew from his looking post, and stalked stiffly back to where Toyama was stationed, hands, once again, stuck in his wide sleeves.

"Who am I to court?" The Prince asked gruffly, satisfied with how the process with his cousin's marriage was faring.

"There is a list," Toyama said, bowing before withdrawing a scroll out of nowhere, or perhaps, most likely, from his sleeves. He handed it over to the Prince, who took it without a word, untied the silken ribbon, and opened it.

White eyes skimming up and down, right to left, the Prince sighed almost inaudibly.

He threw it with perfect aim on top of a little round wooden table, and sat himself down on a little pillow in front of it, and began meditating.

Toyama fidgeted nervously. This did not bode well.

Finally, the Prince cracked an eye open.

Eyeing his sweating subject, he did not inquire what was going on.

"There are hundreds of ladies, Toyama-_san_," The Prince commented casually, as if talking about the weather and not an event involving the well-being of an entire kingdom.

"Yes," The noble agreed.

"Are all of them possibilities for me, do you think?" The heir asked the man, surveying him with his suddenly piercing white eyes.

Toyama almost sweated like a pig. The Prince scared him quite a bit, you see.

"I cannot be sure, _ohji-sama_. Perhaps there are only a few candidates on the list that are suited for your taste."

The Prince nodded in acknowledgement, and took the scroll again, taking another look at the list of names.

He looked up at his advisor, a thin eyebrow raised in quizzical befuddlement.

"Toyama."

"Yes, _ohji-sama_."

"Answer a question, please."

"Of course."

"Why is Tenten-_hime_ on this list?"

_Uh oh_.

Toyama almost died, right then and there, with the Prince's cool gaze directed at him.

He gulped.

"The Emperor wishes for you and Tenten-_hime_ to be the bridge of alliance between the two kingdoms, _ohji-sama_," Toyama said, bowing his head respectfully.

The Prince only raised his other eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He asked.

The noble didn't answer. He didn't need to, anyway.

"I shall think about it." The Prince said, rising from his meditating position.

"Yes…"

Toyama raised his head.

"…Neji-_sama_."

Prince Neji swept out of the room.

"Granny?" Tenten asked quietly while her elderly nurse dressed her up in elegant robes.

"Yes, _gong zhu_?" Granny said just as silently as she fastened a sash around her young charge's waist.

"Why am I always wearing gold-hemmed dresses these days?" Tenten inquired, looking down at her attire curiously, lifting the silky cloth here and there to inspect it carefully while her granny tidied her up and set a pair of small high-heeled shoes in front of her.

Her nurse stopped in her movements to take a long, hard look at the princess before shrugging, and turning away to clean the girl's nightgown.

"C'mon, granny! You know why! You won't tell me—why?" Tenten demanded, placing a feather light touch on her nurse's shoulder.

Granny ignored her whining, and pointed one gnarled finger at the abnormally large shoes.

"Put 'em on, Tenten." She said, continuing with her washing.

Tenten sat down on a wooden chair, and pouted. Granny was no fun.

Lifting a foot, and looking around quickly to see if anyone was coming outside, Tenten slammed the doors closed, and slipped her unbound feet into her new shoes gingerly.

"These shoes are perfect, Granny! They hide the size of my feet!" Tenten laughed, pleased with her Granny's purchase.

The old woman smiled thinly. Brushing a stray bang from the princess's forehead, she admonished, "Not so loud, young one."

Quickly pushing hand against her mouth, Tenten's eyes grew wide.

"Sorry...Oh no! I hope no one heard…" She apologized, eyes darting from side to side.

"Don't worry, dear." The elderly woman patted Tenten's shoulder, and smiled motherly.

Tenten blinked, and smiled back. At a whim, she reached forward and hugged her nurse, and started to sob.

"W-w-when…When I g-get m-married, w-will y-you c-come and s-s-see me?" She hiccupped, wiping away the tears that had suddenly spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Of course I will, Princess!" Granny looked surprised, and hugged returned Tenten's hug with a warm, comfortable one of her own. Tenten smiled through her tears, and placed her arms around her caretaker's neck.

Granny had been her nurse as long as she could remember, and she didn't want to let go. She was the closest Tenten had ever had to a mother. Sure, she had lots, but never a real one. Her mother had been the first wife of the Emperor, making her first in place for the throne, although she was a girl. Mother had extremely loved her father, and they had fallen in love at first sight. However, Mother also believed that women had the right to become emperor, and had somehow convinced the Emperor to make Tenten the First Born next in line.

Tenten sighed, and withdrew from her old nurse, tears already half dry. Wiping the remains away from her cheeks, she drew the ribbons and chopsticks out of her hair, and sat herself in front of the mirror, gesturing for a servant to come and help her with her make-up and hair.

"At least you had the decency to cry before you put on your make-up, Princess," The nurse chortled before opening the wooden doors, Tenten sticking her tongue out at Granny's back in response.

A few minutes of silence.

"Wait—Granny! GRANNY! GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHY I WEAR GOLD ROBES YET!"

"Don't be loud, Princess."

The room was dimly lit, and it was fragrant with the intense smell of incense. The lanterns gave off a soft reddish-yellow glow, and the small candles placed on the low dinner table were the only light source. The black lacquered table was laid heavy with china plates, silver goblets placed conveniently by their sides, accompanied by a red handkerchief and a set of chopsticks.

"All is ready for Prince Hyuuga Neji, and Prince Chung Sung Min to arrive, is it not?" A soft baritone voice inquired from the golden throne, looking upon the solemn view laid out in front of him.

"Yes, Your Highness." A court official gave the affirmative, bowing deeply to his employer.

A small wry grin appeared on the man's face.

"All is well, then. When shall they arrive?" He inquired, looking forward.

"Prince Chung Sung Min is due after three weeks, but we cannot be sure for Prince Hyuuga Neji. There is a chance that there shall not be an alliance between China and Japan at all," The official said gravely, unsure of the response to come.

The Emperor frowned slightly, toying with his sleeve.

"Ah. That does not bode well, does it?" China's power commented lightly, eyes lowering to his subject.

The official only nodded once, twice, before backing out of the room at the Emperor's wave of dismissal.

The Emperor leaned back into his throne, hands placed in a steeple in front of him, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Wu Tenten…" He trailed off, and the words dispersed into the air.

"My daughter…" He tried the next phrase.

"Is going to get married…" His fists clenched onto the chair arms next to him, and at that moment, he despised the fact that his heiress was going to get married off.

He forced himself into an uncomfortable silence, eyeing the set up in front of him, ready for special guests coming from Korea and Japan to settle the marriage contracts.

The emperor was snapped out of his reverie by a shrill voice calling, "_Huang shang dian xia! Huang shang dian xia!_", and a breathless messenger leaping into the room, bursting with news.

"Yes?" He asked, keeping whatever alarm he felt inside.

The boy raised his head just barely, and reported with urgency, "The Princes—"

**A/N: And I shall leave it there. Ah…this story is so fun to write. starry eyes LOL. Cliffies galore…Tee hee.**

**So, because I was extra nice and updated extra extra early, will you reward me with lotsa reviews? bats eyelashes**

**Ew. LOL. Ok. Hopefully, this chapter wasn't too disappointing…**

**So…ja! Review please!**

**DarkNightDreamer**


	3. The Arrivals and Learning

**Title: Ying Yang**

**By: DarkNightDreamer**

**A/N: Thank you everyone SO MUCH for all those wonderful reviews!! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

**Summary: It's in the first chapter! **

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all those WONDERFUL reviewers out there! Love you ALL!!**

**Let Chapter Three begin! XD**

**_Recap from last time…_**

_The emperor was snapped out of his reverie by a shrill voice calling, "Huang shang dian xia! Huang shang dian xia!", and a breathless messenger leaping into the room, bursting with news._

"_Yes?" He asked, keeping whatever alarm he felt inside._

_The boy raised his head just barely, and reported with urgency, "The Princes—"_

Chapter Three: The Arrivals and Learning

"_Are you kidding me?!_"

A high-pitched yell rang throughout the halls of the Emperor's palace, causing meditating elders to be startled out of their stupor, and the birds to almost fall out of their perches.

Maids that scuttled through a veranda closer to the origin of the shout threw disapproving looks over their shoulders, wondering _who the heck_ it could be that would do such a hasty thing, and were soon greeted with the unsightly agitated Princess hobbling her way over the stump on the way out of her room. Sighing, they turned back to their duties. Really, and they were wondering. Who else?

"They're coming _tomorrow_?!" Granny winced at the close proximity of Tenten's overly loud voice, but Tenten rambled on anyway.

"But you told me they were coming NEXT MONTH!! There's a difference between tomorrow and thirty days later, Granny!" Tenten cried, dramatic tears streaming down her face for an exaggerated effect.

"I'm not even ready yet! And neither are the preparations, I bet! Gah!" The dramatic princess complained, not giving her Granny a breath to even object with. "This is completely unfair! I object to having to choose so early!" She pouted.

_Darn, I should have set down a specific date as to when I would choose,_ Tenten thought miserably. _After all, the Hyuuga were always known for their loophole thinking. DARNIT!!!!! And leave it up to them to initiate a contest against the Korean…_

And Tenten sat herself down in front of the make up bureau for another session of torturous fussing over by her maids. _I hate this_.

"I believe that this is the renowned Emperor Tang's land?" The Prince of the Land of the Rising Sun said quietly in his emotionless voice, queer white eyes surveying the environment of his perhaps soon-to-be bride.

"Why yes, it is, _ohji-sama_. It is your uncle's best interest that you know this country quite well as to negotiate through--," His advisor told him, walking slightly behind and alongside the young royal as they made their way to the Emperor of China's grand palace.

"And they know we are arriving ahead of their schedule?" Neji interrupted as he stooped down to pick up a stuffed dog toy that belonged to a little boy that had been knocked over in his haste to make way for the royal party from a land from far away, and returned it to its rightful owner, whose jaw dropped in being quite directly noticed by such an important figure.

"Yes, _ohji-sama_. I was informed that they received news of our arrival just last night, and now have everything ready for us." Toyama reported, ever dutiful.

"Hm. Quite impressive speed. Perhaps the Emperor was not surprised at all, having known and negotiated with us Hyuuga for quite some time." Neji murmured, attention obviously on something else.

Toyama did not know what to say, afraid of uttering the wrong thing, and retreated back to his original spot in the line, and was immediately rewarded by his fellow colleague's jab in the ribs.

"You stepped on my foot!" He hissed. A lie.

Toyama couldn't answer.

In the royal palace of the Emperor of China, everything was in hustle-bustle, and Tenten couldn't help but feel the giddiness erupt from inside her stomach as well, but pushed down by nervousness. And inside, the battle ensued, and ended abruptly by Tenten muttering, "Ugh…" as an excuse to her babbling Granny and ran off to the bathroom.

And when she returned, there was the magnificent gown, in all its grandness, right in front of her, with the dressmakers fawning over it, examining each crevice and thread, making sure they wouldn't get their heads chopped off due to a tiny little mistake made on the royal party gown of the Crown Princess.

Tenten sweatdropped. Her father and her weren't _that_ bad, were they?

"Wake up, Your Highness!" Granny waved a hand in front of Tenten's glazed brown eyes, which immediately caused the Princess to jump a mile into the air in surprise.

"Glad to know you've joined us," Granny exclaimed indignantly, then chuckled and dragged her over to the eager servants for a fitting.

Tenten groaned. Welcome to Hell.

The commotion around the flustered Celestial Princess was immediately halted by the arrival of the Emperor, who had come to survey and suggest changes made on the make up of his only child.

"The Emperor is here!!"

Clad in his golden garb, the power of China stepped over into his daughter's room, and was followed by a series of bowing and muttering of "Your Highness," as he made his way to his not-so-happy daughter.

When he took a look at her, his eyebrow raised, and he had to struggle not to laugh. After minutes of staring, he finally managed to choke out, "Do take off the white powder on her face," before he ducked out of Tenten's chambers to re-dignify himself. Glaring evilly at her laughing father's retreating back, Tenten stood there, arms akimbo, asking her maids, "Do I really look that ridiculous?"

Her only answer was her Granny ushering her into an adjoining make-up room, flustered.

The laughter of the Emperor could still be heard ringing outside.

It was the third time the Emperor had come to observe Tenten's make-up, and finally, she passed his oh-so-hard inspection. Donned in a light, silky pink-sleeved, purple gown, Tenten blushed an attractive scarlet as the servants fawned over her adorable appearance, and attempted to spread out the non-existent crinkles on her dress, determined to make their Royal Highness absolutely perfect for presentation to the Japanese Prince, until Tenten could no longer breathe due to their close proximity of observing, and the Emperor had to (quite laughingly) command her maids to come away from his daughter to give her reasonable personal space.

As the party zigzagged down the palace hallways, footsteps echoing throughout the massive chambers, Tenten couldn't help but feel nervous. She would meet _him_ again soon.

_Sneaking quietly out of the dark alleyway leading out of the Forbidden City, the young girl crept into the open sunlight, and looked around twice before resuming a 'normal' pose, stretching and yawning as if she'd just come out of her village house to a brand new day. This was routine, as old and familiar and comfortable as the soft leather shoes she was wearing on her feet, taught to her by her beautiful mother, who was now gone. It had only happened that morning, and even though her mother had shown her this escape route more than three years ago, she hadn't decided to use it until two weeks ago, when her mother had fallen sick. The girl didn't like to talk, let alone think, about it. _

_Skipping merrily to her best friend's house, she was free for now and she had plenty of time because she knew Granny was definitely covering for her by pretending she was sick back at home, the young girl was immediately stopped en route by an important-looking official. _

"_Where's the entrance to the Forbidden City?" The man asked her menacingly, his voice a growl low in his Adam's apple. _

_The girl just stared at him, wide-eyed. She knew the villager's children weren't allowed to give these kinds of answers, so she kept her mouth shut. And that only earned her a hard slap across the face, and the young girl immediately tumbled to the ground in both shock and physical impact. Raising a shaky hand to her now red cheek, the girl was suddenly scared and angered at the same time. Looking back up at the man with renewed courage, she glared long and hard. Hate burst through her veins, and just as she jumped up to give the man a piece of her little mind, a cool, collected, yet childish voice resounded through the vicinity._

"_No need for physical violence, Kawazura." A young boy with long black hair and eerily blank white eyes stated calmly, seemingly stepping out of the shadows, but there were none. It was like he had just appeared out of thin air. The girl frowned. She had never liked surprises, and she wasn't going to start now._

_Seemingly startled as well, the man the boy had addressed as Kawazura knelt down hastily in front of the boy, and the girl soon recognized that as a formal bow to a person of higher status, as it had often been performed to her. _

_Torn between bowing and running away, the girl stayed rooted to the spot, staring at the boy about a year older than her, amazed. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, for some weird reason. Maybe it was because of his eyes. She didn't know, but what she did know was that this guy had something peculiar about him. So she stayed, out of pure curiosity. _

_(Curiosity killed the cat, by the way.)_

"_Who are you, vermin?" The young boy sneered at her, his cold eyes not fixed upon her. The girl jumped. "W-wha…?" She said in Chinese. Good thing, too, that she hadn't spoken Japanese, or else the two would suspect something fishy._

_As fluently as water flowed down the creeks she loved to play in, the boy switched to her native language. "Who are you?" He asked again, without the insult. The girl felt better without feeling hurt, and pretended she hadn't heard his insult from before. _

"_My name is…" The girl began, and soon realized she definitely couldn't tell him her real name. What if he was going to meet her father, and the Emperor found out? He would have her head! Panicking, she began to brainstorm up names, but somehow, her brain was stuck. Uh oh._

_The boy just sneered even wider. "Forgot your name?" He asked rudely, and she glared. "No." She answered back just as impolitely, and the boy seemed a little taken aback, before recovering almost immediately, regaining his calm complexion. "Well…?" He inquired, looking like he wanted to tap his foot but etiquette didn't allow him to do so, with just an air of impatience and superiority. The girl looked down and noticed the official was getting fidgety and annoyed from having to kneel for so long. She decided the boy liked to torture people, even with the littlest things._

_She also decided to torture him. So she didn't answer, and just waited._

_And waited. And waited._

_Finally, after what seemed like a millennium, the boy finally spoke up. "You're stupid." He said, before turning and gestured for the official to rise. The girl noticed the expression of pain on Kawazura's face, and she almost laughed right out loud. "You don't even know your own name, and it is almost as if you are mute. I have wasted most of my time here with a measly peasant. Come, Kawazura. We shall go meet the Emperor and demand a meeting, for I must report this case of impoliteness to him. There must be something he can do with the behavior of villagers towards the monarchy of other lands." And the boy left._

_The girl scowled. She didn't care who the heck he was, he wasn't going to get away with insulting her!_

"_Well I'm sorry I'm not like you." She blurted before she could even stop herself. The boy stopped in his tracks, and swiveled to look squarely at her. "You would be honored to be like me." He replied evenly, and she laughed. _

"_Really." _

"_Of course. Why not so?" _

"_You're mean, you're cold, you're egoistic, and you don't laugh. You don't smile. That's not normal. And you're rude." The girl added with as an afterthought, and she swore she could see a ghost of a smile play around the boy's lips. _

"_Really." He asked in that annoying voice of his, mocking her, it seemed._

"_Yes." She mimicked him, and he frowned._

_She cheered inwardly. Score one!_

"_Well, guess what? I am the sole heir to the Land of the Rising Sun, the Prince Hyuuga Neji, and I am here to meet with your Emperor. Now kindly," He snorted slightly here, "direct us to where the entrance to the Forbidden City is." He indicated to the high walls that surrounded her home._

_A strike of lightning hit the girl full on. Oh._

_She finally had gotten it._

_And started freaking._

_Sweating cold beads of perspiration, she laughed uneasily and started inching away. "I'm afraid we're not allowed to tell visitors that kind of information. If you'd like, you can go ask…" She looked wildly around for any adults. "The fruit vendor over there!" She pointed at a random tent in the marketplace, and moved backwards a few steps, farther from where the two foreigners were located. "I think I hear my mother calling me. Yes. I hear it!" She held up her hand to cup around her ear, feigning being able to hear a faraway call of her name, and she bowed a quick goodbye. "I'll be leaving now!" She smiled, and sprinted off. _

_She had to make it back up there without being spied before the Japanese pair got to where Father was, and he came to find her for presentation!_

_The young princess panicked._

_At least she got a clean getaway from the stupid Japanese prince, whatever his name was. Niji? Naji? Neja? What was it again…?_

_She shook her head free of any stray thoughts, and shrugged. Whatever. It wasn't her concern._

_If only Tenten knew._

Scowling slightly at the uncalled memory, Tenten glared at a place on a servant's head, and she could see the maid squirm uncomfortably, but she ignored the movement. Neji was a jerk, and she didn't want to marry him!

Taking a slight sip on her steaming chrysanthemum tea, Tenten sighed in content. Her favorite kind of tea was being served, and she was heaven. For now.

Looking around the dim room, she wasn't surprised to see a pair of ivory eyes fixated on her, and lips quirked in a slight smirk. She glared as much as she could at the Japanese prince without her father realizing, and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. She felt another gaze in the room land on her, and turned her head slightly to look at the direction it was from.

Ah. The Korean Prince.

He wasn't quite bad-looking, really. He had the slightly small eyes, a tall nose, and just right lips, but she didn't really care. What had caught her attention was that his gaze was rather friendly, and he smiled quite openly at her, and she couldn't help but grin back at him. They could become good friends, Tenten thought happily.

She had forgotten his name, just like she had forgotten Neji's almost five years ago, but she dismissed that thought. She could always ask him again later, and she rearranged the slipping headdress on her head. Wouldn't want that falling in the middle of eating into her favorite soup. Neji would get a kick out of it, and she would lose the Korean prince's respect, if he had any for her.

Dinner passed quickly for Tenten, and soon she found herself chatting away to the Korean prince, whose name she quickly learned (it was her first question: what is your name?) was Chung Sung Min, and quickly getting over with formalities, they were soon talking more freely like old friends. Before the night was over, and before she had even felt it, she knew.

She loved him. And when Tenten fell in love, she knew it wasn't ever going to turn out right.

That night, in her bed, she cried again, for what might never be.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for such a late release, I'm going slave away like crazy on this story and some other one-shots for a while because I want to get at least one chaptered story over and done with before this year has ended. Which I don't think might happen, but hey, an authoress can dream, right? XD. So will I have to dream up some reviews, or will you guys be nice and review for me please? Pretty please?**

**Lotsa Love,**

**everlastingxwish**


	4. Walks and New Acquaintances

**Title: Ying Yang**

**By: everlastingxwish**

**A/N: Sorry everyone!! T-T I haven't updated for the last…er…ianno…a lot of months, and I'm really sorry that I've been slacking. Eighth grade brings a lot of burdens a.k.a. homework, so I'm really stocked up on that, along with the day my best friend leaves for Taiwan getting closer. So most of the time, I'm really unhappy. Anyhow, I'm not supposed to be talking about myself. And I thank you all for the abundance of reviews! Lo and behold…the fourth (is it?) chapter of YING YANG!! **

Chapter Four: Walks and New Acquaintances

Tenten stood in front of the full-size mirror, surveying the clothes she had on, and nodded. It was simple enough for an innocent meeting, she decided, with her least favorite color orange, but it was unwomanly to wear black. She had also run out of purple, pink, and blue dresses. _Too bad. _Sighing, she turned around.

"Granny, I'm going to meet Chung Sung in the gardens now!" She yelled, and was answered with a thump and a muffled, "Have fun, be safe!"

Tenten giggled, and quickly exited the room.

Maids that passed by bowed low as she walked past, and she offered a smile at each of them, but it wasn't like they would see it with their eyes focused on the ground. Inwardly, Tenten shrugged, and increased her pace as she saw the stone mountains of the garden getting nearer in her vision.

Bursting into the gardens, she smiled at the man who stood in the middle of its clearing, marveling at nature's beauty. "_Nihao_, Mr. Min," She greeted politely, bowing. He swiveled around, a smile breaking features. "_Annyong_," Chung Sung replied, and bowed in courtesy as well. They were casual with each other, it seemed, but there was some tension in the air that Tenten could sense.

They both straightened, and started laughing.

"I called you here today to tell you something," Chung Sung said nervously, fingers fidgeting with his dark robe. "Do tell," Tenten smiled, eager to hear what her Korean counterpart had to say. The foreign man looked at her, no trace of the former joy found on his face.

"I—I can't participate in competing for your hand in marriage…" Chung Sung Min informed her gravely, and then avoided eye contact. "I…I'm in love with someone else."

Tenten's innards froze. Her instincts from last night had been right after all. As if it weren't enough that her heart had started to crack along the edges, it now unhinged completely, and she could feel her heart stop beating, and fall and fall and fall—

It seemed like eternity had passed between the pair before Tenten finally broke out of her reverie, and blinked in warm understanding, or so it seemed. Her facial expression gave away nothing of what she felt inside.

She wanted to scream, to cry, to yell in frustration and pent up feelings she had harbored for so long.

"Of course," Tenten agreed. "Then…" She looked away, then stared at the ground, and refrained from scuffing the ground with her silk-clad feet.

"I'll think of something," Secretly glad that her voice did not break and was the epitome of strength, Tenten bowed to Chung Sung one last time, avoiding his gaze the entire time, and walked out of the garden without ever looking back.

Chung Sung looked after her back, eyes clouded with concern. "I'm glad that worked out," He said somberly to himself. After all, he had been on the verge with falling in love with her as well. It was better to put distance between them before it was too late, and he had landed himself into something that was better kept away. He felt selfish, but he could not help it. It was better for her as well.

He turned to face the other way, and small sly smile stole across his face. "Now to help the opponent…"

"So…what do you think I should do, Granny?" Tenten asked quietly as she sat on a wooden stool, hands playing with a blue china teacup.

"A couple of things, princess." The elderly woman said, bustling around the girl's room. "First of all, finish off that tea of yours. It's getting cold. Don't let it waste. It's your favorite, chrysanthemum." Granny added persuasively, and Tenten downed the drink in one gulp. Granny's brows furrowed.

Tenten waved her off. "I know, I know. Not lady-like. Tell me the rest, Granny!"

"Second…I'd like you to meet your new maid—her name is Sakura Haruno, and she was brought here from Japan by Hyuuga Neji as a kind of a present for you, I suppose." Granny trailed off thoughtfully. "I don't like the sound of that—makes it seem like she's a slave of sorts. Anyhow, she will accompany you for the rest of your life, so I do advise you to make good friends with her." With that, Granny opened the wooden door.

"Come in, Ms. Sakura," Granny welcomed warmly.

Tenten stood up and smoothed out all the crinkles in her robes to meet her new maid.

A pink-haired (was that natural at all?), green-eyed (that made her even more stumped) girl stepped into the room timidly, and bowed. "My name is Haruno Sakura, Miss." She greeted politely, straightening, and then bowing again. "Just call me Sakura," Sakura added as a sort of afterthought. Her facial expression told Tenten that she was caught between whether to bow again, or to just stand.

Tenten giggled involuntarily, and then stepped forward to clasp Sakura's hands into hers. Granny closed the doors behind Sakura hurriedly.

"Then just call me Tenten," She said, a grin gracing her features. "But, Tenten-hime—" The princess held up a hand to silent Sakura. "Call me Tenten-hime when other people are around, but since we're probably going to end up as friends anyway, just call me Tenten when we're alone, ok?"

Sakura smiled, and the room brightened somehow. "Alright!"

A rap on the door caused the two girls to let go of each other's hands hastily, and Sakura moved to the side of the room, as it was the common place for maids to stand.

Tenten blinked. Who would come now? "Come in," She commanded, sitting down and pouring herself some more tea. No one need know the newfound, budding relationship between herself and the new maid.

A man stepped into the room. He had a proud posture, and his aura radiated with confidence. Onyx eyes, blue hair—gosh, the Japanese did have funny physical characteristics, Tenten mused. This guy didn't look too bad altogether though…quite handsome, in fact, she reasoned, and then inwardly shook her head to clear all thoughts.

The man bowed to the princess. "Tenten-hime," His voice was of a low baritone, and out of the corner of her eye, Tenten swore she saw Sakura blush to the roots of her hair and her jaw drop near the ground. Inwardly, she giggled.

Tenten smiled softly. The man stood up, towering above her. The princess couldn't help but feel somehow inferior, and to reassure herself, she pulled herself to her full height as well.

"What's your name?" She asked. The man blinked at her. "Uchiha Sasuke," He answered swiftly, although his eyes portrayed the fact that he had no idea what she was about to do about his name.

Tenten wondered for a moment, and sat back down on her stool, kicking her legs like a child. "You're a very distant relative of the Crown Prince Hyuuga Neji. About twenty-one years of age, you're also a Prince, but about the 50th in line to inherit the throne, which means you'll probably never be able to. However, you are the heir after your brother to inherit the mass fortune your parents, Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, have made in the presence of Emperor Hiashi, due to their long-term loyal service and deeds to His Highness. Your brother, Uchiha Itachi, is a traitor and instead, is currently in hiding, as he has committed some…unmentionable crimes. Am I correct?" Looking up into Sasuke's shocked eyes, she smiled faintly. "Oh, don't be surprised," She added earnestly, "I have a lot more facts to rattle on about, like your marital status, which is currently…single."

Her eyes subtly darted over to Sakura, who pretended to study the make-up desk close by. Tenten had to suppress her surfacing giggles.

Sasuke smirked down at her (compared to him, she was really quite short). "Yes," He said quite confidently. "Interesting?" He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, and she snorted. "Of course." Sarcasm laced into her voice, and she stood up.

"Well…why did you come here?" She asked in a mock-commanding voice, and Sasuke's smirk grew even more, if that was possible. He decided he liked her attitude, but not a lot. Of course, he would save this lady for the Prince.

"I'm here for some…business to deal with," His smooth voice reached Sakura's eavesdropping ears, and she could feel his gaze ironing into her back. Nonchalantly, she wondered if there would be marks if she checked later. Sakura and Tenten's backs stiffened.

"It's not with me, is it?" Tenten asked in a teasing tone, staring at Sakura as well. The pink-haired girl could feel her hair standing straight at the nape of her neck.

"Nope," Sasuke said slowly, and Tenten nodded at him. He took this as a signal, and walked over to the Japanese maid, who walked away from him when he headed towards her. Tenten felt half amused, half exasperated at her childish antics, and watched on in awe at Sasuke's patience as Sakura avoided him, skirting around the room, dusting off imaginary dirt, rearranging flowers, until, finally—

"Haruno," Sasuke blurted out into the silence, his amusement wiped off of his face and the girl in question finally stopped as he finally cornered her. He leaned down slightly to whisper something into her ear, and Tenten _swore_ she saw the girl shiver, and the boy smirk.

Sakura sighed, not once looking up at the Uchiha. "Fine," She answered softly.

Tenten's eyes bugged out in surprise at the Uchiha's next move, as from first impression, he hadn't seemed like a touchy-feely kind of person. Well, she was sure proved wrong.

She watched in fascination, and some degree of interest, almost in slow motion as Sasuke's arms encircled Sakura thinner shoulders, and tugged her to him gently in a _hug_.

_Whoa…_Tenten thought, amazed. _I feel that something's going on around here…_Her mind sang and Sasuke quickly pulled away and stole a wary glance at her, to which she shrugged and laughed softly.

He only scowled at her, before bowing curtly once more, and leaving the room quickly, almost in haste.

Tenten turned to look at Sakura. The maid held a faraway glance in her emerald eyes, staring at the spot where she had last seen Sasuke's form. "Sakura?" Tenten strode over, and poked her friend in the arm.

Sakura jolted. "Eh?!?!" She yelped out of surprise, before shaking her head vehemently, and rushing around the room, putting this here, placing that there. Tenten hadn't realized her room was really _that_ much in a disarray that day to be cleaned three (was it four?) times. Sighing softly, and replenishing her cup of chrysanthemum tea, the Chinese princess sat down on her wooden stool and entertained herself with watching Sakura grow into a fit of exhaustion.

"Well, you're sure head over heels, huh?" Tenten mused out loud. Sakura screamed, and accidentally dropped a newly acquired vase.

_Crash_.

"Oh, _kami-sama_, I'm so sorry Tenten-_hime_!!"

A nervous laugh.

"It's alright, Sakura."

A moment of silence.

"Or so I hope."

Another horrified scream.

"Are they doing alright with each other, Uchiha?" Neji Hyuuga asked his companion/rival as the other man swept into the room.

Uchiha Sasuke sank onto the _tatami_ mat tiredly, running a hand through his sticking-up hair, and nodded. "Yes."

Neji turned his white eyes to the scroll he was reading before Sasuke had come in and distracted him. "Good," The prince murmured, already sinking into deeper thoughts.

"I also told Sakura to come and meet us in here tonight, as you told me to," Sasuke said, eyeing Neji warily. When he didn't react, Sasuke started again. "Unless…"

Neji held up a hand, still focused on the scroll. Sasuke could not help but to admire his multi-tasking skills. "It'll be fine." Neji snapped the scroll shut, and grabbed for another blank one, dipping a nearby brush into an inkwell. "We'll have plenty of things to discuss." He added quietly, before quickly writing something in the Chinese characters with a few turns of his wrist on the paper, and handing it to Sasuke. "Please give this to the Emperor," He said, rising from the low table.

Sasuke took the scroll, his hands and eyes itching to open it and look at what was inside. It was almost as if Neji had read his mind. "Don't open it. When you get back from delivering the message, I'll tell you what it says."

No more needed to be said. Sasuke promptly turned on his heel and close to ran outside. The sooner he got back, the sooner he could satisfy his curiosity. Neji watched as his relative stepped out the door in haste, and smirked. "The drama will soon begin…" He said.

The message read, in typical neat Hyuuga writing: _I, Hyuuga Neji, heir to the Land of the Rising Sun, am ready to compete against Prince Chung Sung Min of Korea for Princess Wu Tenten of China's hand in marriage starting from tomorrow._

**Heheh. Hope you guys all liked it. P I was thinking nonstop about this chapter all through the day, and I hope y'all will forgive me for not updating for a long time. I guess I kind of lost my touch, so…yeah. More exciting stuff coming up, so review, review, review!! I won't update until there are more than ten reviews (haha, I'm evil, and I know it, which makes it worse!!) for this chapter, so review, okay? AND THANK YOU, ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED FOR THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS! I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!**

**Love,**

**everlastingxwish**


	5. Surprise, Sweetness, and…YOU!

**Title: Ying Yang**

**By: everlastingxwish**

**A/N: I have no idea whether people even read this anymore, but anyway…lol. Hopefully a rather quick update, because I was in the mood to escape from homework. :) Well, remember that Neji doesn't know about the Korean prince backing out yet…so…heheh. Sorry for the rather late update. It's long overdue, I know!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL. T-T. IT TRULY MADE ME VERY HAPPY. VERY VERY VERY HAPPY. **

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, Naruto doesn't belong to me, and thank God too.**

Chapter Five: Surprise, Sweetness, and…YOU!!  


Unfurling the tightly bound scroll Uchiha Sasuke had just delivered to him, the Emperor read over the letter in almost uncontained glee. Smiling so wide that the Japanese man felt slightly unsettled, the Emperor set the scroll on the table next to him, and addressed the kneeling man before him.

"Rise, Uchiha-san," He said. "Tell Neji _ohji-sama_ that I am very pleased that he has accepted my offer."

"Yes, _huang shang dian xia_," Uchiha Sasuke rose onto his feet, brushed off his robes, bowed, and strode out of the chamber swiftly.

The Emperor stared after the man's retreating back, already imagining the children Tenten would have that would soon be sitting upon his lap. Sighing, he turned to the two letters on the desk next to his throne, one from the Korean prince, the other from the Japanese prince. Which one would win?

He wondered.

Tenten hastily pulled on the silk jacket Granny had insisted that she bring, racing through the halls in an unlady-like way that made the servants stare strangely after her, but she paid them no thought. Today was _the_ day, and she was going to make it out of this damn place if it was the last thing she did.

She began to wonder whether Ling's mom had made her usual delicious baked goods. Would she buy the pork or vegetable buns? Or maybe the pancakes? Hm…what about the dumplings? Those were good too!

And then she made the mistake of turning the corner.

Neji was out for his morning walk, not something he did characteristically, but _something_ this morning had tugged at him, so he listened to his conscience and went out to get some fresh air. He hadn't had a chance to even take a look at the renowned gardens the Forbidden City held within its red walls. He decided that he would go study them today.

After he had gotten out of his _tatami_, he didn't wear his usual royal garments, but instead had donned an official's robes. (Sasuke would wake up later to find that his outer robe was missing, and launch into a flurry of searching and swearing.)

And then, on a whim, he swerved left.

BANG.

That was the only word that could truly describe what happened, Tenten thought hazily as she sat up from her position on the ground, and rubbed the part of her head which had connected with something _really really hard_.

If it was a servant, they would have to pay, and Tenten gritted her teeth both in frustration and pain. And then, they would make her go back to her room, and have a doctor take a look at her. She hated when that happened, to have a disembodied person on the other end of the curtain fill in on her medical condition. Well, for heavens' sakes, she wasn't going back, not when she'd gotten this far!

She glared at the person sitting across her. It was a girl. With funny white eyes. Oh, she'd make her pay, Tenten seethed.

This was certainly most unexpected, Neji thought almost amusedly and quite whimsically as he felt the wind get knocked out of him.

He fell to the ground gracefully (or so he hoped), and it took him a few moments to collect his wits before heaving himself into a standing position. No dizziness was a good symptom.

It took a few more seconds for flashing warning signs to fly across his mind. _Assassin_, he thought wildly, before calming himself down, eyes closing. He would use _jyuuken_, no problem. He shifted into the familiar position, and slowly opened his eyes.

Only to see nothing.

Looking down, he finally saw the person who had attacked him out of the blue. And they didn't look like an assassin.

After the girl had stood up, and eased into a funny almost battle-stance-looking-like thing, Tenten jumped to her feet. Irritation bubbled within her, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, aren't you going to say sorry?!" She demanded.

Neji was startled to hear the assassin speak. Well, this was a new way of killing he was not aware of.

"Hey, aren't you going to say sorry?!" The person barked, and he opened his eyes, and let his arms go limp to his sides. The girl standing in front of him had two buns pinned to her head fastened by pink ribbons, and wore the traditional clothing of a Chinese servant girl.

Neji was confused, but he didn't let it show on his face. The girl had brown eyes, he noticed, as was characteristic of Asians (excluding him—he had an eerie white), that she had a noble aura around her. She was average-looking, he supposed, but then again, when did he care about appearances anyway?

Neji frowned at her.

Tenten lost her train of thought from before, as the person in front of her frowned. At her. _No one_ frowned at the Princess, no one!

Well, except for this gutsy person in front of her. Come to think of it, she _did_ look rather scary…

(Oh! That was right—she wasn't dressed in what she usually wore as a princess…)

Arms akimbo, Tenten felt frustrated. Her head was throbbing, she was late (by five minutes), and she wanted out! Now!

And then something came and hit her in the face. Full force.

"My God…" She uttered, suddenly at a loss for words. She stared for a few moments at the person in front of her, before snapping to her senses.

"Are you Japanese?" She asked cautiously, staring peculiarly at the now labeled Japanese person. That was the symbol of the royal family, that was for sure. And then something in her memory surfaced. At the Japanese person's nod, she thought for a moment. She'd seen Uchiha Sasuke wear these robes yesterday! "And, you're an official?"

Neji nodded. This girl sure knew a lot for a common servant with a humongous ego. If she thought he was an official, so be it. Inwardly, he shrugged. He didn't care a lot for this girl anyway. He had other places to be.

Focusing on her face, Neji saw that her jaw had suddenly dropped.

"Oh. My. God!" She nearly shrieked, pointing at him. "But aren't only guys supposed to be wearing official's robes?"

There was a moment of silence, before understanding dawned on the both of them.

Neji's fists tightened, and his white eyes spoke of fury.

Tenten knew something was wrong the moment she had asked the question. She watched (almost in slow motion) as the 'girl' suddenly held an evil aura around her, and her uncommon white eyes _glared_. And when Tenten said she glared, that meant she glared.

_Big_ mistake.

"Uh oh," She vocalized softly. She was so dead for this. So dead.

Nervously backing away from the _man_ (yes, she had learnt her lesson) who radiated anger and fury, Tenten squeaked a "…eheheh…Good bye, and good day!" before running for dear life the opposite way from where she had been going.

She would have to take the longer, alternate route out of the Forbidden City today.

Tenten burst into the sunlight, and stretched, feeling a few bones pop in protest after staying cramped in the small tunnel leading to the outside world. It was terribly unhygienic and tiring (she had to crawl), but it was better to risk going this way than going the other way, where the creepy Japanese official was probably hanging around. Tenten had to repress a shiver just from thinking about the person she had bumped into on her way out.

She turned around, and was soon greeted by Ling. "_Zao shang hao_," Ling smiled, and bobbed her head in greeting. Tenten replied with a good morning of her own, and the two were soon chatting happily about what had happened when the other was gone, walking hand-in-hand down the dusty road leading to the center of the city.

"You weren't at your usual spot today, Tenten," Ling commented absently, "It really worried me."

Tenten cast her friend a wary look, before saying carefully, "Well, this official was guarding the halls this morning, so I had to be really cautious."

"Mm," Ling murmured, no doubt wondering why the princess had given such an answer.

"So," Tenten said, excitement lacing her tone, effectively changing the subject. "What did your mom make for the special today?"

Ling laughed at her friend's eagerness. "_Bao zi_ and _cong you bing_, your favorite. They just came fresh out of the kitchen an hour ago, too! And, don't worry. Mama saved you some, 'cuz she knew you were going to come today. Mama also made some other new desserts, you want to try some? They're real good!"

Tenten's eyes sparkled. "Great! Good thing I didn't eat anything this morning." Then, leading her friend by the hand, she sprinted to Ling's house. "C'mon, let's go! I can hardly wait!"

Neji was tired. Dead tired.

After the morning incident (as he now referred to it with distaste), he had originally planned to retire to his room, only to be cornered by Sasuke, who demanded to have his robes back before he froze to death.

Neji wondered whether Sasuke had a life or not, and if he had any other clothes than the navy blue uniform.

By that time, Neji was itching to lie down and settle for a nap, and was growing extremely grouchy and frustrated with the atmosphere around him. He wanted nothing better than some food to ease his hunger, and some sleep.

He had no patience, and that was quite unexpected of a prince, Sasuke had commented, and Neji had to hold his tongue to not swear at his smirking companion. Officials should learn to keep their mouths shut; the prince had lashed back coolly, before returning the Uchiha his clothing. Pushing past Sasuke, Neji put on his own royal robes.

Leaning against the door frame casually (he didn't care about royal protocol mumbo jumbo), Sasuke surveyed the prince, eyebrows disappearing under his hairline. "You're tired," He observed, and Neji grunted as an answer. The message was clear: _no duh_.

Composing his harried appearance, Neji tugged on his sash, before completing his look. "Tell Nara that we're going out," He ordered, grabbing a clinking velvet bag off a nearby table. Nodding, Sasuke disappeared.

The prince of Japan sighed. He hated outings.

Especially shopping trips.

Ling surveyed her friend with amusement across the table, her chin propped up by a hand.

"You look like you haven't eaten for months," She said, and Tenten paused in her devouring of _bao zi_ to look at her quizzically, before returning to her food.

"How could you think that?" Tenten warbled around a mouthful of pork and white bread, which she chugged down with a swig of tea. Ling, who was used to the rowdy behavior of the princess, shrugged as Tenten's face grew blue, and began coughing violently.

"Maybe it's the fact that you're eating with the speed of ten thousand horses, and you just choked on your food," Ling said, patting Tenten on the back. Tenten glared at her, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief. "Hmph," She said, before resuming her chewing and swallowing.

Just when she was bringing another _bao zi_ to her lips, her fingers froze in midair, and the bun fell to the table. Ling blinked at her questioningly, as Tenten grew rather pale, brown eyes wide in shock.

Fumbling around the table for her scattered belongings, and flinging a few foodstuffs into the cloth bag she had brought with her, Tenten threw a pile of copper coins on the table, yelled a thank you to Ling's mother, and flew out the back door with Ling in tow.

"I don't get it," Ling shouted as Tenten ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "Where are we going?"

Backing into a little alley, Tenten stopped and looked at her friend. Ling panted heavily, and started coughing as she hunched over. "Oh no," Tenten moaned. "I'm so sorry, Ling. I forgot about your condition." Ling stared at her. "Don't change the subject," She said quietly, and leant against the wall.

Tenten moved over to peek around the wall, looking out for eavesdroppers. "Okay," Tenten said, "I saw this Japanese official pass by, and he was the person that saw me this morning." Ling looked at her strangely.

"I know I shouldn't be so wary, but I am. Servants aren't supposed to be excused from work until Father says that can, and today's not break day." Tenten explained. "He took me as a servant, I supposed, with the clothing that I'm wearing, so I ran."

Ling nodded slowly, her sickness prohibiting her from speaking.

"That's basically it," Tenten finished. "Let's get you home, and then I'll fix you up with some soup, okay? Your mom looks like she has a lot of business lately." She added cheerfully, and together the two exited the dark alley, Tenten supporting her friend by the shoulders.

Neji roamed around the town square aimlessly, taking in the hustle-bustle of busy peoples. They were endless lines of shops, with storeowners yelling out at passersby, some stopping to take a look at what the merchants had to offer, some walking straight past. He took note of a quite popular (and noisy) restaurant that he could go to for future outings. (Disguised, of course.)

A rundown shop with an old lady sitting at the front knitting caught his eye, and in a few quick strides, Neji stood in front of her, bowing slightly.

Sensing someone was there, the old lady's eyes crinkled into a smile, the wrinkles of her face almost disappearing. "Good day, young man," She said with brown eyes unfocused. (It was then that Neji noticed she was blind.) Her fingers still worked nimbly with her needles, and Neji bent over a little to observe what she had for sale.

"It's not everyday someone comes and takes interest in what an old _nai nai_ like me has to sell," She laughed, and stopped in her knitting to gesture to an old velvet-lined tray lying next to her. "They're mostly just ancient accessories, for girls. A few are for men."

Neji watched on in vague fascination as the old lady's fingers found their way to an intricate dragon necklace. "This is one of my favorites," The old lady said. "It's made out of white gold, and the ball in between the dragon's teeth is emerald."

For the first time, Neji spoke. "Why do you sell it then?"

The old lady paused, and ducked her head, as if to look at the cloth she was making. "My husband…" She said finally. "He made it for me. He died twenty years ago."

"I waited so long, not knowing what to do with it. And then, just yesterday, it was as if the Buddha himself had talked to me—_sell it_, he had said. And I did. There was someone out there who needed it more than I did." The old lady fingered the pendant. "If you buy it, you will take very good care of it, yes?" She inquired, raising her head at him.

Neji nodded, even though the old lady couldn't see it. "I'll take it," He murmured.

The old lady's smile spread once more across her face, her finger stroking the dragon for one last time. Then, she reached over into her pocket, and withdrew a small silk bag, and dropped the pendant into it. Tightening the straps, she handed it over to the Japanese prince, closing her hand over his.

"I hope you don't mind it just being in a bag," She commented, and Neji peered with intense white eyes at her face.

"Take good care of it," The old lady smiled, settling into her high-backed chair, and picked up her knitting once again, needles clacking away. She seemed even more fragile than before, if that was possible.

Neji stood there, not knowing what to do, before he quickly snapped to his senses. He placed the bag of coins next to the lady, on the tray of accessories, before turning on his heel and walking back to where Sasuke and Shikamaru stood in boredom.

He handed the lazy official the small bag with the precious pendant in it, and lifted himself onto his steed. Shikamaru looked it in unveiled surprise. "It's little," He said in a monotone, before tucking it into his sleeves. "Troublesome,"

Neji chose to ignore the last comment, and waited until his train was all ready, before leading them galloping back into the palace.

"Ah! _Ge ge_, you're back!" Granny exclaimed, and rushed over immediately to survey her young charge. "You worried me," She reprimanded Tenten, as the princess laughed and batted at her caretaker playfully.

"Oh, you know me, Granny! I can take on anyone who tries to inflict harm on me!" Tenten smiled sweetly, and Granny returned with a slight quirk of the lips of her own for the princess's benefit. Tenten was always in high spirits when she came back from her outings.

"But one day, your confidence will be the very thing to lead you to your downfall, Princess," The elderly woman murmured, a faraway look in her eyes. Turning around where she had been examining something on the table, Tenten threw a strange look at her substitute grandma.

"What did you say, Granny?" She asked. "Nothing," Granny said, shaking her head. "Nothing at all."

"Well then, Granny, come here! Look what someone gave me!" Tenten exclaimed gleefully. Opening the little sack, Tenten withdrew a sparkling pendant, and upon closer observation, the two noticed it was carved in the shape of a dragon.

"It's beautiful," The princess breathed, a bright pink spot on each cheek. Was it the old woman's imagination, or was Tenten _blushing_? "Who could've possibly given this to me?" She wondered, and soon a scroll on the side of the table caught her attention.

Unbinding the ribbon that held it shut, Tenten's eyes quickly scanned its contents. "It's from Hyuuga Neji." Tenten smiled, and bounded off in the direction of the study chamber. "Granny, I'm going to go reply to his letter." She hollered, and Granny nodded in response, mentally chastising the girl for her loudness.

_Dearest Tenten-hime,_

_I hope sincerely that you enjoy the gift I purchased for you. I apologize deeply for the fact that it is rather small, and is not packaged properly. However, please take good care of it. The shopkeeper who sold it to me said it was extremely important to her. _

_I wish you a good day._

_Hyuuga Neji_

She'd never witnessed a courting before, Granny thought. But yes, she decided. This definitely was a beginning to a series of courting.

**A/N: A rather lengthy chapter, if I do say so myself. (: **

**A quick translation of some Chinese/Mandarin words:**

_Bao zi – buns, commonly filled with pork or vegetables._

_Cong you bing – literally green onion oily pancakes, but take out the oily, and you've got it._

_Ge ge – NOTE: IT DOES NOT MEAN OLDER BROTHER. It is an alternate phrase for 'princess'._

_Nai nai – grandma (usually used for the mother of the father), but in this case, is another phrase for old lady. _

_Zao shang hao – good morning._

_Huang shang dian xia – emperor._

**Yeah, okay. Rather of a pointless chapter, but examine Tenten's actions closely when she receives charming Neji's _love_ letter. –cough- Haha. Not. And I'm sorry if I wrote some of the characters OOC (I had to contain myself from writing in modern lingo), and the letter was not as formal as royalty would have written it. I hope you all enjoy this chappie! (: **

**(Unfortunately, the bad news is that I've kinda gotten myself into a writer's block. T-T So have patience with me please, for the sixth chapter of Ying Yang!)**

**If you wish for me to get the next chapter out ASAP, _do_ review! I love you all! And thank you to all the reviewers out there who expressed their love for this story, and wouldn't let me put it to rest! xD**

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I AM SUCH A LIAR, AND I AM VERY SORRY. **

**From,**

**Everlastingxwish**


	6. …And They Blush!

**Title: Ying Yang**

**By: everlastingxwish**

**A/N: Okay. I lied. I'm sorry for being hypocrite and not getting this chapter out sooner. I've been trying very hard to work on the chapter after this before I uploaded this one. Sigh. Forgive me? Uploaded for Luna N because…well…frankly, she reminded/begged me to. :P**

**Chapter 6: …And They Blush!**

"…_Xie xie nin…_And that should be it!" Tenten exclaimed triumphantly, setting her brush down next to the scroll, and fanning the paper carefully. The message glittering upon it was written in her best ink, in her best calligraphy, and meant for the only pair of pale eyes in the kingdom to see. She smiled, a blush blossoming across her cheeks.

After she was sure it was dry, she rolled it up neatly, and tied the ribbon, binding it. She set it down on the table after she headed back to her own chambers, making a mental note for Sakura to bring it to the Japanese Prince tomorrow. _Speaking of Sakura…_The Chinese princess thought, giggling at the thought of the pink-haired girl talking to the stoic Uchiha as the voice of the aforementioned girl floated down the hallway.

"Tenten-_hime_!" Sakura shouted, bursting into the Princess's bedroom in a flurry of pink skirts and hair, much to Tenten's great surprise. "Sakura—"

"I have something to tell you!" They both said at the same time. Two sets of eyes widened.

"Heh…ehehe…" Sakura smiled sheepishly. "_Gomen nasai_, Tenten-_hime_, you may go first." She bowed respectfully.

"Um…o-okay…" Tenten stuttered uncharacteristically, before snatching up the scroll from behind her, and offering it to Sakura with both hands. "This is for Neji_ ojii-sama_. Will you give it to him?" At Sakura's nods, Tenten's face broke into a smile. "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura nodded absentmindedly, trying to figure out what exactly she was going to say before she had burst in…

"Oh right!" She said, jumping up and down. "Neji-_sama_ instructed me to teach you our language." She smiled widely. "I'm not a good teacher, but I will definitely try my best for Tenten-_hime_."

Tenten blinked in confusion. "But…I'm fluent in the language already. See? I can talk to you with no problems!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, _hime_, but Neji-_sama_ gave specific instructions for me to teach you how to read and write. Japan cannot afford to have an illiterate princess, ne?" _And sometimes, we converse in Chinese._ She added silently.

"Besides, you only know the basics." Granny piped up, a bit too happy for Tenten's liking. Perhaps it was the fact that the princess was being _forced_ to study, despite her abhorrence for it. "What is the word for frustrated?"

"…_Bu zhi dao_…" Tenten grumbled, her earlier happy mood quickly forgotten, before she was seized by the arms and dragged kicking and screaming to the study room.

"Do you understand it now, Tenten?" Sakura addressed the frustrated Chinese princess, as they were left in private with only Granny lurking in the background.

Tenten was on the verge of ripping out her fine brown hair by the roots. "I hate this!" She complained. "It's so hard!" She turned to Granny. "Help me, Granny!"

"_Iie_," Granny smiled. "That is up to _hime_ herself to learn." Tenten glared at her. Even her caretaker had gotten the hang of the language—why couldn't she? She swore she could hear the elderly woman's evil cackles…

"_Tao yan!_" She howled, and then calmed herself, gaze burning into the scroll filled with neat Japanese characters before her.

"_Watashi wa…honto ni…_" She seethed, scribbling down the characters as she said them, before turning to Sakura. "How do you say 'angry as hell'?"

Sakura laughed uneasily. She had a bad feeling that this was going to take some time…

As Sakura wiped sweat off her brow, Tenten surveyed her work critically. "Are you sure this is right?" She queried, raising an eyebrow. "It looks…funny."

Sakura gave a wobbly smile. "It's as good as it can get today, Tenten. More practice should make the _hiragana_ prettier."

Tenten scowled. "That's what I hate the most. _Hiragana._" Picking up her brush and plopping it in its rightful container, she helped Sakura clean up the ink and scrolls as Granny wiped off the table.

Returning to her room, Tenten picked up a fan and put on her headdress. The red strings hanging off the side hung over her eyes and she irritably pushed them away. "I'm going off for a little break." She yelled, and stormed out of the room, anger radiating off of her like steam.

"Tenten-_hime_ really doesn't like studying, does she?" Sakura asked absent-mindedly, and Granny nodded. "Yes, Sakura-_san_."

"Such a pity…" The Japanese girl sighed. "She's very smart."

insert break line

Tenten stomped through the hallways, scaring maids at every turn, until she reached the gardens. Her private gardens. The ones where she and her mother had spent her childhood planting flowers and herbs and medicines and vegetables…

She plopped down onto a stone bench, eyeing the fake stone mountain with distaste. She definitely did not remember ordering that to be moved into the area, and decided to consult Sakura about having that removed…

Turning around to sit herself properly on the bench to be able to view her work properly, she blinked. _Who's that?_

A long-haired person (after the _incident_, she was never going to judge people about their gender without knowing for sure anymore) sat across from her on the other side of the bench, observing the gardens. Tenten's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

_I thought I told people not to come in all the time…_She thought. _It's private, and it's mine._

The person seemed to be aware of her glare burning into his/her back, and turned around, surveying her blankly.

insert break line

Neji entered the gardens quietly and swiftly, and was immediately taken in by the amazing scenery. A crystal clear pond was tucked away in the far corner, a stone mountain accompanying it. Flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors bloomed. He looked at the garden appreciatively, admiring the palace gardeners' work.

He sat himself down on a bench, and mentally made a list regarding how he would instruct his gardeners to improve their gardens. They could definitely tear a leaf out of the Chinese gardeners' book.

A rustle resounded from behind him, but he ignored it. However, he could not ignore the loud 'thump', and the slight shifting of the bench beneath him, and concluded it was perhaps a bird, or another person. The person sounded more reasonable.

He stiffened his posture, and swiveled around to come face to face with a girl. A _very_ familiar girl.

insert break line

"_N-ni hao…_" Tenten said nervously, immediately recognizing the man. _The official from the other day!_ She thought frantically. _I'm so dead!_

He nodded at her coolly. His gaze swept from his face, down to her chest, and then frowned. Tenten frowned along with him.

_What the heck does he think he's looking at?! _She glared at him, but he didn't notice.

…_Pervert! _Her brown eyes blazed in anger, and she hugged herself tightly as she stood up.

insert break line

"_N-ni hao…_" The girl said apprehensively, looking rather disturbed. Neji, for the life of him, could not seem to figure out why as he studied her face quizzically. She _did_ look rather familiar…

His eyes trailed downward, a sparkling of green catching his pale eyes. His brow furrowed. _The dragon--!_

His thoughts were broken off by a sting on his left cheek. "Wha—" He uttered, stupefied. The girl glared at him, fire alight in her eyes.

"You pervert!" She yelled at him, hugging her chest tightly. "How dare you?"

Neji looked up at her, and found her face extremely red. Still confused, he blinked at her stupidly, and she glowered down at him.

"You were staring!" She accused of him, and he blinked again. "Of course." He said obliviously, and Tenten's face grew redder. With embarrassment or anger, we will never know.

"You are a disgusting pervert, taking advantage of a young lady!" She gritted her teeth, tone darkening dangerously. "Staring at my…my…_cleavage_, and having the guts to tell me!"

Neji was lost. "I wasn't staring at your…_ahem_…assets."

Tenten blinked with realization, and then let go of herself. "Oh."

insert break line

"I'm very sorry about that just now," The Chinese princess bowed, cheeks glowing red. "I just thought…"

Neji nodded at her. "I understand."

"And your cheek…" She laughed nervously. "It might need some ice. I can get my servants to bring it to you if you'd like."

The Prince shook his head. "Don't worry."

Tenten nodded meekly. "Alright. If you say so, then."

The two walked along the small path silently, and quite awkwardly. Neji took no notice.

Tenten eyed him out of the corner of her eye. He _was_ good-looking, she supposed, but did he _have_ to be so…so…stiff? Unfeeling? Cold like an ice cube? But…that elegance…that belonged to someone of high stature, and she couldn't help but admire the way that he carried himself. She felt her cheeks grow hot.

Neji turned to face her, white eyes boring into her brown ones. "Who are you?" He asked, bluntly out of the blue.

Tenten blinked back. "I'm Princess Wu Tenten of China," She drew herself up to her full height, and bowed to him. "You are…?"

Neji was…shocked, if that was the word to describe how he felt. "I am Prince Neji of Japan," He informed her, bowing frigidly back.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." They chorused, both struggling to hide their surprise.

_Pervert boy…_

_Impudent girl…_

_Is my potential future spouse?!_

insert line break

"Ling!" A woman shrieked as her child coughed up blood. Shadows shrouded both in the darkness, and the mother felt helpless as she could only watch her daughter die slowly in her arms. "Ling! Wake up!"

"Help…! Oh, someone, help us please…"

insert line break

**A/N: Gasp! What possibly could have happened to Ling?! What is her mother going to do about it? **

**And I am really really sorry for the late update. YAY FOR 100 REVIEWS THOUGH! W00T! THANKS TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS OUT THERE—I LOVE YOU AAAAAAAALL.**

**Review! More action surely to come in the future!**


	7. The Loss of All Things Precious

**Title: Ying Yang**

**By: everlastingxwish **

**A/N: I'm really really sorry for the delay in updating, and I know I shouldn't have an excuse, but I went off to boarding school this summer, and was therefore deprived of anything fanfiction…I'm so sorry! Also, I've just started ninth grade…Hope you'll all forgive me, and review as usual! I even made it to compensate for the long wait! xD Oh, and one last thing: many apologies if this chapter is…strange compared to the other ones. I'm a little rusty…I'll stop now.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Except for, of course, the plot. Of sorts.**

Chapter 7: The Loss of All Things Precious

Birds chirped their usual morning song as Tenten's eyes snapped open. If memory served her right, today was another outing—this time, with Sakura. She smiled eagerly, and suddenly couldn't wait to jump out of bed.

Yelling for Grandma to come and help dress her, Tenten donned her silk shoes, and dashed for the dresser. Pinning up her hair in the customary two buns, and waiting for her Grandma to stop bustling around her, she looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, and beamed.

"You look happy today," Grandma looked at her suspiciously.

Tenten shrugged, choosing not to answer, and skipped out the door. "See you later, Grandma!"

And ran right into the Korean Prince.

"Oh, good morning," Tenten said, surprised. She quickly bowed after taking a step back.

The Prince bowed back, smiling at her warmly. "How are you today? You look radiant."

Tenten blushed. "Er…"

He looked at her questioningly, and she looked away.

"I—I can't tell you." She said apologetically, and he nodded in understanding.

"That's alright. I'll let you be on your way, then."

They bowed at each other again, and Tenten rushed down the hallway, cheeks hot. Inwardly, she berated at herself. How could she still harbor these feelings for him? It really had to be stopped.

Her face broke into a wide smile at the thought of the Prince. _He's so cute, though._

* * *

Half an hour later saw a disgruntled Sakura and an impatient Tenten wriggling through the hole leading to the city outside the Forbidden City. 

"By the name of the Hyuuga, why is this place so squashed?!" Sakura yelled in frustration, and Tenten blew the bangs out of her eyes so she could see clearer.

"Be quiet, or else people will hear you." She snapped, irritated as well. "We're almost there, anyway."

Sure enough, daylight shone into the tunnel a few meters ahead. Sakura growled, and began to crawl in earnest, ignoring the pain in her back and shoulders. Tenten sighed. It was much easier coming out alone.

Bursting out of the cramped hole, Sakura stretched in the sunlight. Her spirits lifted instantly as she looked at the hustle-bustle around her. "It's awesome out here!"

Tenten scowled, her face dirty after suffering from a kick courtesy of the pink-haired woman in front of her. "Good for you."

Sakura's stomach growled. "I'm hungry," She complained.

Tenten sighed. "Alright…Let's go to Ling's." _Why does it seem like I'm the lady-in-waiting, and she's the princess?!_

Grabbing Sakura's grubby hand, they headed down the hill to Ling's restaurant. Tenten pushed open the wooden doors and stepped over the threshold. She was stupefied to see that it was empty.

"Hello?" She yelled, voice bouncing off the drab walls and around the room. "Anyone here?"

"Hello?" Sakura ventured as well, closing the double doors behind her.

"Ling?" Something about the stillness was absolutely unsettling. Tenten raced through the restaurant, throwing open doors and windows everywhere, peering into nooks and crannies to find any trace of human life. "Ling? Mrs. Huang?" There were layers of dust everywhere, signaling that the pair, or anyone else, hadn't been here for a few days.

"Anyone here?!" She screamed. When there was no answer at all, and the last echo had died down, Tenten turned to Sakura in defeat. "They're not here." She said, eyes worried.

Sakura clasped Tenten's hands in hers. "Don't worry, maybe it's not as bad as you think. Maybe they went out for a vacation or something, they just forgot to tell you." Tenten shook her head.

"Maybe," She said in such a pitiful, doubtful voice that Sakura's heart couldn't help but to twinge for her.

"Oh, Tenten…" Sakura reached forward to hug her, and Tenten frowned into her shoulder.

"I just can't help but shake the feeling that something bad has happened to Ling…"

And that's when the doors burst open again.

* * *

"Here is the map, Itachi-san, un." A shadow in the darkness moved to the other silhouette centered in the middle of room. Cold, calculating eyes watched his comrade as he knelt next to him. "All calculations have been made already, un. We are ready to start the plan, un." 

The man now known as Itachi averted his eyes from his partner. "Aa. It is only a matter of waiting for the royal house to initiate the plan now."

He smirked.

"And then everything will be ours."

* * *

"G-Gai?" Tenten gasped as her father's trusty warrior entered the restaurant. "W-what are you doing here?" 

The man in green shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Princess. We're here to take you back home."

Tenten stepped in front of Sakura, pushing her and edging towards the back door of the restaurant. "But…what if I don't want to?"

"His Highness's orders, Miss. I'm sorry, but we can't disobey or fail him." Gai stated. "Come with us, please. I plead of you. If you don't, your father shall be very angry with you. I do not want to do this."

The Princess froze in the middle of the room, pretending to think. "I don't know...maybe..."

Her martial arts teacher beamed at her. "Well then, that makes matters easier. You have not lost your youth, my flower!"

"I think the phrase to properly get across what I mean to say is, 'I won't come quietly.'" Tenten said, and pushed a startled Sakura out the door.

"Run, run, run!!" Tenten screamed.

"Go after them!" Gai demanded of his soldiers. "We need to get the Princess back in the City of Youth as fast as possible!"

"Tenten," Sakura panted, pink hair brushing against her face as she looked back at the agile men running after them. "What are we going to do? We should just go back with them…"

Tenten gritted her teeth in concentration. "I can't! I need to go find Ling and her mother! And this is my only chance for freedom…If I go back home now, I'll be killed!"

A rough hand reached out and barely skimmed against Sakura's wrist. "Tenten!" She yelled in horror.

"I got you, I got you!" Yanking on Sakura's other hand, Tenten took a great leap onto the rooftops of people's homes, thanking the Gods above that she had learned the ancient techniques. _Maybe we can lose them this way…_

And she took a sharp turn towards the city gates.

* * *

Neji waited impatiently atop his horse as it snorted impatiently. He patted its neck absentmindedly as he struggled to look for the Princess. 

A hint of pink dashing across the rooftops ten houses away caught his eye, and with a great neigh of his horse, he was off.

* * *

"We're…almost…there!" Tenten struggled to speak as Sakura nodded helplessly behind her. Hopping across a gap between the rooftops, they landed softly on the other house. 

"Stop here." The Princess whispered, a finger pressed against her lips. She crept over to the edge of the house, peering down. No one.

She motioned for Sakura to come follow her, and they held hands. "On the count of three, we're going to jump…"

"I'm afraid you won't be." A low voice spoke up from behind them. Swiveling around, the two girls were surprised to see Neji standing there on the other end of the roof, white eyes staring down upon them. "Sorry to interrupt your little…escapade, but I must end it here." He stepped towards the two. "Come with me."

Tenten lifted a doubtful eyebrow at him. "You can't possibly think that I would go with you."

Neji raised his own eyebrow, and mock-bowed at her. "Rest assured, Princess. I will make sure the blame is upon me."

The Princess looked insulted. "Do you think that I am that gullible? Do you think Father will buy your lie?"

The sound of approaching footsteps brought the three out of their reverie.

"Make your decision quickly now. Your Father's men are coming."

Tenten hesitated, looking at his now outstretched hand, and reluctantly nodded. "Alright."

Neji led the two off the roof, and seated them on his horse. "Act calm and happy." He said curtly. "Act like it was just a game."

The two nodded dumbly, Tenten clutching at the horse's reins angrily and nervously. She was going to Hell for this, she knew. And that despicable Prince! How dare he think that all Chinese were stupid and would be so trusting as to believe what he had to say!

"You know, I'm only accepting your offer because there's no other way to go back in a decent manner. My Father will still find out the truth, and he will still punish me, so there is really no point in helping us."

Sakura smiled secretly at her lady's gruff voice, and Neji answered with a 'hn'.

All three were startled when Gai suddenly materialized next to them.

"Good day, Neji _ohji-sama_." He bowed courteously. "I see you have…ah…caught the Princess."

Neji gave what could have almost been a smile, although it did not reach his cold white eyes. "We were playing a rather wild game of hide-and-seek. She may have gone a little out of hand…"

Gai nodded understandingly. "Of course." He turned to the princess.

"Yosh! Princess Tenten, please make sure that doesn't happen next time. And also, do notify your Father the next time you leave the palace, he is a little more than worried for you." He shot her an uncharacteristically somber Look, and Tenten tried to swallow her fear.

"Yes, Gai."

He beamed, and gave a 'V' sign. "All is in peace now!"

"Gai!" Lee popped out of nowhere.

"Lee! See--for we have finally caught the Princess!" Gai ran to his apprentice, and hugged him.

"Gai! I'm so glad!" Lee cried.

"Lee!"

"Gaaaaaai!"

"Leeeeee!"

Together, the two ran off into the direction of the Palace.

Tenten sighed, rubbing her forehead. Sakura looked after them wonderingly.

"Are they always like that?" She inquired, and Tenten nodded, lips pursed.

Neji cleared his throat.

"Right." Tenten gave the go-ahead. "We should leave now."

* * *

The moment Tenten entered the palace, she was immediately swarmed by ladies-in-waiting. "Tenten _gong zhu_, thank God you are alright!" "You are back, Miss." "Don't you do that _ever_ again, young lady!"

That last, of course, punctuated by Granny.

Tenten smiled uneasily at all of them. "I'm fine, don't worry about m—"

"Your Highness," Li Min came up to her. "Your Father wishes to see you in the throne room."

Tenten's eyes widened. She looked towards where Sakura and Neji were standing, fear apparent on her facial features. Sakura mouthed a "good luck", and Neji just snorted, striding quickly away.

Tenten gulped, trying to mask her fear. She was in for it now.

* * *

"Her Royal Highness, Wu Tenten." An official at the door stated, bowing at her presence. Tenten crossed into the room, and one look at the pair crumpled on the floor had her attempting to launch to where they were.

A soldier she identified as Uchiha Sasuke stepped between them, blocking Tenten from making any contact with the two.

"Your Father is not pleased with you." He murmured to her, and she looked helplessly over his shoulder at Ling.

"Let her be," The cold voice of suppressed fury reverberated throughout the room, and Tenten gasped at the sight of her father, perched high upon his golden throne. He looked down at her, eyes flashing at her.

She stepped back from Sasuke, and he retreated to his spot among the shadows.

_Shoulders back, chest forward, spine straight_. Tenten reminded herself.

"Father," She bowed, and when the Emperor made no move to speak, she ran to where Ling lay.

"Ling!" She exclaimed upon seeing her friend's ashen face.

The girl smiled weakly. "Tenten…"

Kneeling to bring the girl into her lap, Tenten smoothed down her friend's hair.

"What happened to her?" She asked Mrs. Huang, whose bloodshot eyes indicated she had been crying for some time and desperately needed sleep.

"Her sickness came back." She croaked. "Oh, forgive me, Ten—I mean, Princess Tenten! I know we never should have come, but she was bleeding so much, I couldn't stop it, and I _had_ to come here and beg for help!" She started sobbing again.

"And help you shall receive." The Emperor spoke up again.

"Min," He gestured to an official. "Take the mother and daughter to Doctor Xie. He will know what to do."

As the duo were escorted away, he directed his attention towards the lone girl kneeling on the ground.

"It seems like this is not the only time you have defied me and escaped from the walls of this palace without my consent." The Emperor stated. "You know I have no choice, Tenten."

The Princess jerked her head.

"Granny."

The old woman stepped forward.

"Escort her to the dungeons, and make sure she gets her fill."

Tenten's caretaker flinched almost unnoticeably, and lifted the Princess up by the upper arm, helping her out the door.

"Wait."

That same darned voice.

"Yes, Prince Neji?" The Emperor sighed. "Is there something you would like to say?"

"Princess Tenten had nothing to do with leaving the Forbidden City today. It was completely my fault; I required her...assistance in some matters." The baritone of his voice was emotionless, and his opaque eyes challenged the Emperor's silently.

The Emperor looked amused. "So it may be. But that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve what she shall receive." He waved his hand.

"Court dismissed."

* * *

Tenten swallowed a scream as her joints were tugged at so hard that she thought they would split. The pain was almost unbearable, and would it _stop please, please, please,_ her mind begged. Tears pricked her eyelids, and her world began to blur. The bamboo reeds forced in between her fingers tightened again, and she choked back a sob. _Be strong._

Pain clouded her mind once more, and she heard a loud _crack_. The soldiers standing guard and Granny raced towards her. She couldn't hold back anymore.

She screamed.

"Her fingers are all broken." Granny whispered to the men surrounding her. "Go get a doctor, quick!"

Warm tears coursed down her face as Granny tried to soothe her pain, hugging her close to her chest.

"Oh, child. I'm so sorry, but I told you not to go out! You and your mother are so alike, so adventurous and reckless…"

"I hope Father's happy now." Tenten ground out. "My fingers will never be the same again…"

Granny sighed as a blue-robed man raced in.

"Oh, come, child. You know your father only wants what's best for you. You know you were endangering yourself by going outside. Now, the doctor's here. Maybe he will ease your pain a little."

Tenten closed her eyes and didn't answer. The slow agonizing process of bandaging her fractured fingers started.

"I hate...him."

* * *

Neji paced throughout his room, before noticing a scroll lying forgotten on the corner of his desk. Picking it up, his white eyes scanned the message within, before sitting down and dabbing a brush in some ink. At least he now had something to cure his boredom with.

"Neji _ohji-sama_," Sasuke leaned in the doorway, and Neji turned to him. "Your investigation results have come in." Neji raised an eyebrow. "The ones from your spies…regarding _him_." The warrior's onyx eyes darkened.

"Hn." Neji focused on the letter in front of him. "Bring it in."

Sasuke shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? _You_ need to go _there_."

"Where?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation. "For a Prince, you are truly dumb. The interrogation room, of course."

Setting down his brush immediately, Neji stood up, almost upsetting his calligraphy set.

"I'm going."

* * *

**A/N: -gasp- Who could Sasuke and Neji go see? And for what reason does Neji have so many sources? And who's 'him'?! What problems will Tenten face next? Oh gee, too many questions. **

**Await the eighth chapter, and you will see!**

**Review, review, review! Thanks all, for having so much patience with this slow story! T-T**


End file.
